Ternyata begitu?
by shiokaze arashi
Summary: "aku ingin memberikannya pada orang yang kusayangi."


**Ternyata begitu..!**

**summary : "Aku ingin memberikannya pada seseorang yang aku sayangi" jawab Gaara datar.. Fanfic pertama gue,mohon di baca ya! Akan sangat merasa terhormat jika anda sekalian mereview… *oi..oi..jadi kayak pidato* . oh iya ceritanya di sini Matsuri punya keluarga angkat**

**Disclaimer : NARUTO ITU PUNYANYA KISHIMOTO SENSEI,KALO NARUTO PUNYA GUE ,GUE BAKAL SERING BANGET MUNCULIN GAARA,DAN GUE GAK AKAN NULIS FANFIC INI TENTUNYA ^_^V**

**Pairing : GaaMatsu**

**Genre : romance,family**

**Rated : K+ *gak ngerti beginian***

Inilah Sunagakure desa ninja yang bisa di bilang puanassssssss ,ya iyalah padang pasir gitu..

Walau begitu Sunagakure adalah salah satu desa ninja terkuat yang di pimpin oleh seorang Kazekage..

"Hwaaaaaa…. Aku telaaatttt!" teriak Matsuri begitu melihat jam weakernya yang menunjukkan pukul 07. bergegas ke kamar mandi dan setelah itu memakai seragam ninjanya *perasaan gak semua ninja seragaman deh?* dan sedikit berdandan,yah tanpa disadari Matsuri sejak ia menjadi sekretaris Kazekage dengan kata lain menjadi kunoichi yang dekat dengan Gaara selain Temari tentunya ia mulai rajin berdandan *kecentilan tuh namanya =.=a *

"Ayahhh,ibuuu ittekimasuu" teriak Matsuri sambil berlari meninggalkan rumahnya,entah kenapa tiap pagi dia selalu bersemangat pergi ke gedung Kazekage.

Setibanya di gedung Kazekage…

"hah…hah.. aku hanya terlambat 10 menit kira-kira Gaara-sama marah tidak ya? Tidak mungkin, Gaara-sama bukan tipe orang pemarah kan?" Matsuri berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba seorang chuunin berkaca mata memanggil Matsuri "hoi Matsuri , dasar kau ini telat lagi..telat lagi..". "i..iya aku bangun kesiangan lagi,hehehe" ucap Matsuri sambil menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal. "sebaiknya kau cepat ke ruangan Kazekage-sama , karena tadi ia sempat menanyakanmu" kata chuunin itu, "haah..yang benar! Ada apa ya!" jawab Matsuri sedikit terkejut, "mana ku tahu,Gaara-sama tidak mengatakan apapun lagi…daa…" ucapnya sambil berjalan pergi.

Matsuri lalu bergegas pergi ke kantor Kazekage "apa aku membuat kesalahan ya? Atau Gaara-sama marah karena aku sering telat?" batin Matsuri

Tok..tok..tok.. "masuk!" terdengar suara Kazekage muda tersebut dari dalam ruangannya

"shitsureishimasu,Kazekage-sama" ucap Matsuri sopan sambil memasuki ruangan atasannya itu.

Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan . "maaf ada apa anda ada memanggil saya tadi?" Tanya Matsuri tanpa basa basi . Gaara hanya diam memandang Matsuri . Matsuri yang menyadari itu hanya menunduk tidak berani membalas pandangan mata sea green Kazekage muda itu . "baguslah kau tahu,aku memang ada perlu denganmu" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba . "eehh..saya? ada apa Kazekage-sama?" Matsuri penasaran.

"begini..tolong carikan aku bunga yuri putih!" jawab Gaara. "APAAAA bu..bunga! , apa Gaara-sama sedang menyukai seorang gadis?"batin Matsuri yang terbengong-bengong mendengar permintaan tuannya . "Matsuri-san apa kau mendengarkanku?" Gaara meyakinkan kalau Matsuri memahami perintahnya tadi . "i..iya Kazekage-sama , kalau saya boleh tahu, untuk apa anda menginginkan bunga yuri putih?" Tanya Matsuri takut . "aku ingin memberikannya pada seseorang yang aku sayangi" jawab Gaara datar .mendengarnya Matsuri langsung terkejut bagaikan tersambar petir "ja..jadi Gaara-sama benar-benar sedang menyukai seseorang?,tapi siapa?kalau aku sih tidak mungkin,huwaaa..habis sudah kesempatanku..hiks" batin Matsuri meratapi nasibnya sendiri . Memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Kazekage muda yang satu ini menjadi idola gadis2 seantero Sunagakure, Gaara anak berambut merah terang dengan tato愛*baca: ai = love*di dahi kirinya dan berwajah tampan,tenang,elit,dan sejak ia hidup kembali sifatnya sudah sangat berubah

"baik..saya mengerti Kazekage-sama,besok saya akan memberikan bunga yang anda minta" kata Matsuri lesu. "arigatou Matsuri-san" ucap Gaara sambil tersenyum teramat sangat tipis, tapi hal itu sudah cukup membuat Matsuri doki-doki . "kalau begitu saya permisi Kazekage-sama"balas Matsuri tersenyum

Matsuri yang diperintahkan mencari bunga yuri putih segera pergi ke setiap toko bunga di Sunagakure,ia menyadari memang agak sulit mencari bunga yuri putih di Suna karena cuaca yang panas dan kebanyakan bunga yang di jual di toko-toko Suna dibeli dari Konohagakure dan ia tidak ingin mengecewakan tuannya ,karena asalkan melihat Gaara senang dia juga akan ikut merasa senang

"ah,,sial sudah hampir semua toko aku datangi tapi persediaan bunga itu sedang kosong,gawaatt bagaimana ini?" batin Matsuri lesu. Haripun telah menjelang sore , Matsuri beristirahat di sebuah bangku di lapangan tempat anak2 Suna sering bermain. Tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang anak kecil terjatuh dan menangis ,lalu Matsuri menghampirinya, "adik kecil jangan menangis ya.."ucap Matsuri lembut sambil mengelus kepala anak itu , "hiks..hiks..tapi kakiku luka,kak..hiks..dan aku ti..tidak bisa pu..pulang..hiks.." jawab anak itu sambil menangis. "ya sudah ,biar kakak yang mengantarmu pulang"Matsuri tersenyum ,"arigatou neechan" jawab anak itu

Hari sudah mulai gelap dan mataharipun sudah benar2 tenggelam "namamu siapa?" Tanya Matsuri kepada anak kecil yang sedang digendongnya itu. "namaku Satoshi,tapi teman2 sering memanggilku Sato-chan" jawab anak laki2 itu.. "emm…kau tahu tidak dimana aku bisa mendapatkan bunga yuri putih?" Tanya Matsuri yang sudah pasrah,ia tahu kalau bertanya pada anak itu akan sia-sia . "aku tahu" jawab Satoshi polos . "eeehhh ho..hontou?" Matsuri tidak percaya dengan yang ia dengar , "un,,Kaachan akan membuka toko bunga besok dan sejak kemarin aku melihat banyak sekali bunga , termasuk yuri putih" jelas Satoshi .. "ayo cepat kita kerumahmu,karena aku sangat memerlukannya" Matsuri tersenyum dan berlari

"arigatou karena telah mengantar Satoshi pulang nona Matsuri" kata ibu Satoshi tersenyum . "ah..tidak harusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena berkat Sato-chan aku bisa mendapatkan yuri putih yang Kazekage-sama minta" jelas Matsuri . Matsuri berjalan pulang dengan senang, ia berhasil mendapat 2 ikat yuri putih . "ahh..bunga yuri memang indah,selera Kazekage-sama memang bagus" batin Matsuri

Keesokan harinya…

"Kazekage-sama ini yang anda minta kemarin" kata Matsuri sambil menyerahkan 2 ikat yuri putih kepada Gaara. "kau pasti sulit sekali mendapatkannya kan! Maaf telah menyusahkanmu" jawab Gaara "eh..ti..tidak merepotkan kok,kebetulan temanku ada yang menjualnya" Matsuri sedikit berbohong.

"kalau begitu sekarang ikutlah denganku" Gaara berbicara sambil bangkit dari kuburnya(?) . "eng..anu Gaara-sama ke..kenapa aku ikut?" Matsuri yang sejak kemarin penasaran makin penasaran . "kau akan segera tahu" Gaara menjawab lagi2 dengan datar membuat Matsuri tidak bisa melihat isi hatinya *bedah aja*

Akhirnya mereka tiba di suatu tempat yang sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua..

"ehhh…inikan !" Matsuri akhirnya mengerti untuk siapa bunga itu. "iya bunga ini untuk seseorang yang sangat kusayangi…okaasama" ucap Gaara sambil meletakkan seikat yuri putih di makam ibunya yang telah lama meninggal . Matsuri yang melihatnya tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih, senang karena ternyata bunga itu bukan untuk seorang gadis , dan sedih karena melihat Gaara yang sangat merindukan ibunya. Setelah selesai mendoakan arwah Karura ibu Gaara , Matsuri bertanya "Gaara-sama " , "hn" jawab Gaara tanpa menoleh kebelakang . "kenapa anda tidak mengajak Kankurou atau Temari?" Tanya Matsuri . Gaara berdiri dan berkata "ayo kita pulang" , "eh i..iya" Matsuri menjawab . Ia tidak keberatan Tuannya tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, karena bisa berjalan di belakang Gaara saja ia sudah merasa senang . "Matsuri …kau tadi bertanya kenapa aku tidak bersama Temari ataupun Kankurou kan!" Gaara tiba2 berkata . "eh..iya ,maafkan saya karena tidak sopan" Matsuri sukses dibuat kaget ."tidak apa , itu karena mereka berdua sedang ada misi keluar desa dan aku tidak bisa menunggu hingga besok" jelas Gaara "oohh..begitu" Matsuri hanya bisa menjawab itu sambil memandang punggung Gaara yang berjalan di depannya . "itu karena hari ini ulang tahun okaasama" Gaara menambahkan . Matsuri hanya diam ,ia mengetahui masa lalu Gaara yang kelam . Tiba-tiba Gaara berhenti dan langsung menghadap Matsuri yang sejak tadi berjalan dibelakangnya,hal itu sukses membuat wajah Matsuri merona "Matsuri…" . " i…iya Gaara-sama" jawab Matsuri gugup karena Gaara tiba-tiba menatapnya . Gaara mendekat dan memberi Matsuri bunga yuri yang tinggal seikat itu , Matsuri bingung dan kaget, " Maaf karena sering membuatmu repot Matsuri, anggap saja bunga ini sebagai rasa terima kasihku " jelas Gaara . "tidak begitu,justru saya yang harus berterima kasih karena berkat anda saya bisa seperti sekarang" Matsuri berbicara blak-blakan . Gaara hanya tersenyum..

"Gaara-sama tersenyum!" Matsuri untu pertama kalinya melihat tuaannya tersenyum sejelas itu

"Arigatou Gaara-sama.."

Akhirnya mereka tiba di gedung Kazekage . Dan terlihat Matsuri yang hatinya berbunga-bunga ,tersenyum sendiri "ada kesempatan.." ungkap Matsuri dalam hati…

**~OWARI~**

**Mohon di review ya para readers yang baik hati dan tidak sombong ^^**

**Fanfic ini gue buat sebelum berangkat kuliah, mumpung gak ada tugas dari sensei, : )**

**Gue sangat merestui hubungan GaaMatsu..**

**Gaara : lo ngomong kayak lo emak gue aja =_="**

**Shiokaze : eh..apa salahnya sih fans yang berharap sama idolnya XP *di sabaku***


End file.
